mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Nursery
|size = 4 x 4 |buying price coin = 200 |buying price gem = Bonus Nursery: 60 |upgrade price gem = 25 |unsellable = Unsellable |placement xp = 750 }} Basic Nursery A nursery is a Structure used to hatch Eggs. Each island that can have one comes pre-equipped with its own nursery. It can be re-positioned on the island. It cannot be sold. An egg must wait in the nursery until it is ready to hatch. This incubation can be sped up 1 hour per Diamond or by 15 minutes by watching an advertisement video. Eggs that are ready to hatch can either be placed on the island (which awards Experience) or if there is no room on the island, they can be sold directly from the nursery without placing. With the update to version 1.1.3, a Scratch Ticket game was added to the Nursery sub-menu. Prizes are various monsters, including limited time monsters such as the Punkleton on Plant Island. As of April 2017, players get one free ticket per day with additional tickets costing 5 . Tickets can be used on any natural island provided that the nursery is empty. Previously, users got one free ticket per week and additional tickets were 10 per additional ticket. Nurseries and Teleportation When a monster that can be teleported has achieved Level 15, it may be sent to another island. When this occurs, it is removed from the original island and is reborn as an egg on the destination island. This requires the destination island's nursery to be empty in order for the teleportation to occur. Once teleported, it goes through its incubation period in the nursery on its new island. Incubation times for Ethereal monsters and the Shugabush will be different from those on their original islands. Bonus Nursery Beginning with Version 1.3.3, it's possible for users who have previously purchased at least one item for the game to buy a second Nursery for each Island, at a cost of 60 diamonds. Only one Bonus Nursery can be purchased per island. Note that there is little reason to buy a Bonus Nursery without also having a Bonus Breeding Structure on the Island. It can be enhanced for 25 just like the basic nursery. Unlike the basic nursery, the bonus nursery can be sold. It sells for 150,000 coins. Enhanced Nursery With version 1.3.0, it became possible to upgrade the Nursery by spending 25 diamonds. This reduces incubation wait times by 25%. The visible differences in the Enhanced Nursery are that there is an added metal ring around the "bed", an added golden wire, the light is a lot stronger and the large mushroom has larger and leveled spots. This upgrade is available in the mobile-device versions of the game and does not require any real-money purchase. Since the breeding and hatching times for any given monster are the same and an egg must go through both processes one after the other, there is no benefit to enhancing the Nursery unless you also enhance the Breeding Structure. However, if a user was to have two Breeding Structures and one Nursery, enhancing the Nursery would provide a 25% increase in speed when both breeders are used. This could be an option if you cannot afford 60 diamonds for a Bonus Nursery, but can afford 25 diamonds to enhance the existing one. With two Breeding Structures, adding a Bonus Nursery will increase speed as much as 100%. A Bonus Nursery will yield 4 times the speed of one enhanced Nursery, but with only 2.4 times the cost. The Bonus Nursery may also be enhanced. Notes *Gold Island, Wublin Island, and Tribal Island are the only islands to not have a nursery, because monster eggs cannot currently be brought there. *The nurseries of special islands, such as the ones in the Ethereal and Shugabush islands, do not have the "Scratch Ticket" functionality. Since it's very expensive to get a monster ready to teleport to these islands, or to purchase a monster there, the scratch ticket would make it too cheap and easy to develop these islands. *Until 19th January 2020, players could send a daily Facebook post of a hatched monster for 1. This was because of a change in Facebook policies that no longer allows games to create posts for in-game benefit. Category:Structures